


Some Ado About Something

by itsadastraperaspera



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman Sanders has ADHD, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Movie Night, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, background anxceit - Freeform, he likes to fidget and zones out a lot and that's very valid of him and no that's not also me, logan sanders needs to calm down a little, logince being cute, mostly just Logan being concerned for Roman, patton and remus aren't dating they're just good friends, sorry them's the rules, they're married but it's not important lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadastraperaspera/pseuds/itsadastraperaspera
Summary: Logan and Roman were enjoying their date night when a sudden interruption threw Roman into a concerning haze. All Logan can do is play along and see where it goes- is he making much ado about nothing, or is there something deeper happening there?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Some Ado About Something

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m proud to reveal my little secret santa gift for my wonderful friend, Lily! They requested logince, and I was more than happy to oblige ;) Love you, Lily!  
> There are references to Shakespeare built into the plot! For spoiler reasons, links and explanations for said references will go in the endnotes for those of you who haven't spent the last month doing research on the specific play mentioned.  
> A serious thank you to AJ, whom I simply would have gone insane during this process without. Thank you for listening to me vague about this, cheering me on all the way through, and procrastinating with me on our respective gifts.
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy!

Logan had never been one for festivals. The bright lights, gaudy stands advertising overpriced goods, greasy foods designed to induce cardiac arrest, large crowds of people high on sugar and adrenaline—they simply weren’t his style.

But they were Roman’s.

Roman leaned over, affectionately bumping his shoulder against Logan’s. Logan bumped back, acknowledging their little signal:  _ I love you. _

The evening air was brisk, and Logan burrowed into his coat a little further. It was late in the season for a carnival, but the Haystacks Festival was a Dunrose tradition; in the olden days, it celebrated the end of the harvest season, when farmers could allow themselves to breathe a sigh of relief at last. Now it was simply the acknowledgment of the coming and going of fall—of the imminent arrival of winter—and a community event.

They walked in content silence, enjoying the sunset against the brightly colored lights. Roman cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but a familiar voice cut him off.

“Ro-man! Over here, and bring your bookworm with you!” Logan turned to see Remus, though he hardly needed to for identification purposes.

Roman sighed but reached for Logan’s hand before tugging him over to Remus, who was situated between two of the food stands. He leaned against the one named Giant Gyros.

“What’s up, Ree? I didn’t expect to see you…  _ here _ .” Logan noted an uncharacteristically sharp edge to Roman’s usually-easygoing cadence, but shook it off; Remus had that effect on people, and Roman was no exception.

Remus laughed shrilly, unfazed by his brother’s tone. “Why, of course, I’d be here! All the freaks come to the circus, don’t they? And anyway, I challenged Patton to a duel at the balloon darts stand. Loser’s driving!” He looked between Logan and Roman, and Logan had a distinct feeling there was a detail he was missing.

Roman had let go of his hand to fidget with something in his coat pocket—his cube, most likely, though it could be one of his worry stones or an infinity ring.

Well, that was concerning. Or maybe it wasn’t—Roman tended to fidget even when completely calm. The circumstances were what added the level of concern; Roman and Remus had long put their issues behind them, so why was Roman suddenly sharp along the edges?

Logan bumped experimentally against Roman’s shoulder, just to see…

No dice. He looked up at Roman’s face, ignoring the constant chattering of Remus in front of him. Roman’s eyes were glazed over, just a bit. Logan held his breath and bumped again, just a touch more forcefully, and Roman blinked, startling so minutely that to the untrained eye, he may not have moved at all.

Logan was not untrained. He pursed his lips, filing that bit of information away for later in favor of tuning back into the conversation.

“…So when we get back from balloon darts, we’re going over to Jan and Virgil’s for a movie. Do you guys want in?”

Roman blinked again. “…what movie?” He asked his question with hesitance, as if coming out of a daze—which, Logan supposed he was. His tone carried something else—almost like it was an automatic response, though Logan couldn’t quite pick out why it would be. He filed  _ that  _ away, too.

“Ugh, well, you know how Janus likes his historical things. It’s some version of a Shakespeare play. It’s probably  _ boring _ —I wanted to go to make fun of it—but you literature nerds might like it.”

Logan waited a beat, expecting Roman to pick up the conversation with righteous offense over Remus’ statement, but nothing happened. He glanced up again, noted the return of the fog in his eyes with a concerned sigh, and picked it up instead.

“That sounds lovely, Remus. Are you sure Janus and Virgil won’t mind? We’d hate to intrude.”

Remus shrugged, waving one hand in a dismissive motion. “Nah, they asked me to invite you guys. It’s not a party until we have Beatrice and Benedick!”

Logan rolled his eyes at the well-loved nicknames, though he wondered for the  _ n _ th time if Remus even knew the play they were from. Janus did, surely, and Roman, of course. They had stuck before Roman and Logan had even started dating, when Janus had first read  _ Much Ado About Nothing _ . Never one to miss an opportunity, upon noticing the similarities he had dubbed Logan, Beatrice, and Roman, Benedick. Logan himself hadn’t even known at first;  _ Much Ado _ was low on his list of Shakespearean plays to read, and Roman—wonderful, oblivious Roman, who had known play—hadn’t considered the implications. It took a close reading of  _ Much Ado _ for Logan to piece together the reference, and upon it he had called Janus, blushing, to hiss about platonic friendships and there being  _ no chance in hell that that’ll happen, so shut up. _

They got together six months after that.

Now, two years later, Logan smiled upon hearing the nicknames, but with the state of Roman next to him, he had no time to dwell further upon it. He gently drew Roman’s hand from his pocket, subtly tapping his thumb along the side of Roman’s hand.  _ Snap out of it, love. Come on. _

Roman startled, the movement was again almost infinitesimal. He looked at Logan, eyes questioning, and Logan leaned in close to whisper to him. Unusual as it was for this particular situation, Roman’s zone-outs were a frequent occurrence, and he knew what to ask.

“How much did you miss?”

Roman’s brow furrowed, and he shook out a little, regaining his usual flamboyance under a layer of cautious insecurity. “Ah, not much. Around the time my  _ less popular brother—”  _ He said this a little louder, and Remus scoffed as he bounced ahead of them—“invited us to Mr. and Mr. Sarcastic-Bitter’s house. Which movie was it, again?”

Logan quirked his lips a little. Perhaps he was all right after all. “He didn’t say specifically. A Shakespeare adaptation, probably  _ Julius Caesar _ or something _ — _ he did say it was historical.”

Roman lit up a little, and Logan held back a fond, sappy smile as he began to talk about the different lines he liked, his dream role, and the different adaptations he’d seen.

***

They arrived at Janus and Virgil’s house without further incident regarding Roman, though Patton had nearly taken out a poor carnival attendant’s eye with a misplaced dart. The group shuffled into the home, greeting the owners before walking through the kitchen to pick up an already-filled mug of cocoa—courtesy of Virgil—and two or three of Janus’ famous pesto pastry rolls, then circling back to the living room in one fluid, practiced motion. They settled into their respective unofficial-but-totally-official spots. Remus kicked his feet up across the loveseat, taking it for himself, while Patton sat primly in the armchair next to it. Roman and Logan settled into one side of the couch, arms touching from shoulder to wrist and hands linked together loosely at the fingers. Virgil and Janus occupied the other half of the couch, with Virgil tucked up under Janus’ arm. Without another word, Janus pressed play, and the opening notes of Sigh No More began to play.

_ Ah,  _ Logan thought.  _ Much Ado. Funny.  _ Janus had a sense of humor, he supposed. It was even the Branagh version.

Meanwhile, Roman had stiffened again. Logan flicked his eyes up to Roman’s, reminded again of how odd the whole situation was.  _ Much Ado About Nothing _ held nothing but wonderful memories; what was the concern with it tonight? Especially when he had been so excited about  _ Julius Caesar  _ just hours before?

The movie progressed, and Roman melted into the comfortable reliability of the familiar script one line at a time. Logan watched him engage bit by bit, mouthing along with the lines as Beatrice and Benedick bantered throughout the movie. The hand not in Logan’s hand remained in Roman’s pocket, fiddling idly again.

Claudio and Hero fell in love, then plotted to push Beatrice and Benedick together. Don John plotted against them and convinced Claudio that Hero was unfaithful; Claudio accused Hero on their wedding day. The familiar pacing lured Logan into a sense of calm, and he leaned into Roman a little more—still not quite with his whole weight, but with a bit more pressure.

Act IV was nearly over when Logan felt Roman’s arm tense where he pressed into it. Benedick met Beatrice in the chapel, and the game of mental tug-of-war between paying attention to his favorite scene and Roman’s stress tore his attention away from both options. Roman leaned into Logan, shifting and tilting his head down to speak into his ear in tandem with the first part of Benedick’s line:

“'I do love nothing in the world so well as you.'”

The movie paused as Logan blinked, turning his full attention to Roman’s unoccupied hand. There, in shimmering glory, was a ring—a gold band with metalwork that wrapped the band like vines.

Roman continued, moving slowly off the couch to kneel beside it. “'Is not that strange?'”

Blood rushed to Logan’s face, but he still felt lightheaded. “'As strange as the thing I know not,'” he quoted faintly, picking up Beatrice’s next line in the silence.

“Logan Bennett, my Beatrice, my wonderful companion in life—the love of my life—you are nothing less than a shining light. I can think of no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Logan was speechless. One word—it was one word, one word he  _ wanted  _ to say, for Einstein’s sake, so make it come out—

Virgil kicked him. “Say something, idiot,” he hissed under his breath.

Logan jolted. “Yes!”

He accepted the ring with shaking hands to look at it. The metalworking was intricate—tiny leaves dotted the edges of the band, but to the average observer, it was simply strung with vines. Inscribed on the inside was a simple IV I—innocuous to the average observer but marking the scene from which Roman had quoted.

He slid off the couch to join Roman in kneeling on the floor and handed the ring back to Roman for him to slide onto Logan’s finger. Logan took Roman’s hands in his own, staring with wide eyes at the ring.

Janus and Remus spoke in unison. “Just kiss already!”

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> End note:  
> Beatrice and Benedick are the main characters of one of Shakespeare’s plays, Much Ado About Nothing. As touched upon briefly during the movie scene, the show mostly follows lovers Hero and Claudio as Don John attempts to sabotage their wedding while they attempt to set the sharp-tongued Beatrice and quick-witted Benedick up together.  
> Detailed Summary: https://www.sparknotes.com/shakespeare/muchado/summary/  
> It’s a personal headcanon (and one that I ‘stole’/hijacked/heartily agree with from my dear friend and cowriter, AJ) that Logan could play a good Beatrice and Roman would play a good Benedick; Logan and Roman are known for their banter and arguing, just like Beatrice and Benedick. Roman shares a certain level of loveable idiocy with Benedick, as well as the specific brand of Shakespearean ExtranessTM. Logan, on the other hand, shares Beatrice’s sharp tongue and witty remarks. And so, I combined my love of Much Ado with my love of Logince, and voila! This was born.  
> The "Branagh" version of MAAN mentioned is a film produced in 1993, starring Kenneth Branagh, Emma Thompson, and Kate Beckinsdale. It's rather iconic, and I highly recommend it!


End file.
